Bajo la luna llena
by Grayse
Summary: El se fue a cumplir una venganza, tu aceptaste su destino y el tuyo dejándolo partir. Porque Hinata sabe más de Sasuke Uchiha de lo que la aldea podía aceptar. Y todo ocurrió...bajo la luna llena.


* * *

**Hola a todos, agradezco a aquellos que siempre están al pendiente de mis historias n.n ¡Los quiero! Estos días he aprendido que solo es necesario tener concentración, algo donde escribir, y tiempo libre para poder redactar un fic medio decente XD Ese es mi caso, me ha dado por escribir esto en tiempo de ocio...y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

_- No puede ser... - susurró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué dice el mensaje? - a su lado, Kiba trataba dicipar el trance en el que se encontraba sumida la Hyuuga._

_- Uchiha Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke... - aún sin creer lo que en aquel mensaje estaba escrito tendió la hoja a su compañero._

_- ¡¿Está muerto?! - soltó la hoja de manera brusca y se giró encarando a su sensei._

_- Así es Kiba, los restos de Uchiha Sasuke fueron encontrados junto al cadáver de su hermano - Kurenai parecía realmente afectada - Yo aún no puedo creerlo...era tan joven._

_- ¡Después de todo lo que hicimos! ¡No importo cuanto nos esforzamos para traerlo de vuelta! ¡No importó cuanto se esforzó Naruto! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Simplemente se dejó morir?! - Kiba, con su carácter impulsivo, no lograba enterder la causa de muerte del Uchiha._

_- Según dice aqui fue encontrado con heridas de gravedad repartidas por todo su cuerpo, su rostro...fue completamente desfigurado, la única prueba que se tiene de que el ninja encontrado es Sasuke Uchiha, es... - la voz tranquila e indiferente de Shino llegaba hasta ellos tranquilizándolos - El reconocimiento por parte de sus compañeros de equipo..._

_- ¿Cómo estará Naruto-kun? - sorprendentemente para todos, la pregunta no fue hecha por Hinata, si no por Kurenai que con la vista clavada en la nada parecía triste._

_- Destrozado, supongo - Hinata más calmada, comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos - Será mejor que hable con el._

A pesar de lo triste que sus compañeros de equipo pudieran estar, nada se comparaba con el sentimiento que se reflejaba en las pupilas azules del rubio. A su lado, Hinata daba pequeñas caricias al chico intentando calmarlo.

_- Se que estás triste, pero debes saber que yo también lo estoy._

Sumida como se encontraba en sus pensamientos, no supo en que momento el rubio se había puesto de pie.

_- ¿Lo querías? - más que una pregunta aquello parecía una afirmación. Naruto no podía creer lo que aquellos ojos nácar le decían._

_- Más de lo que quisiera._

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, vestidos de negro completamente asistieron al funeral del vengador de Konoha.

Mientras las personas lloraban a su alrededor, Hinata se mantenía impasible, no podía llorar. Sasuke Uchiha y ella habían terminado compartiendo más cosas de las que todos en la aldea podría llegar a aceptar.

Siempre entrenando, siempre alerta. El había sido el primero en verla bailar sobre el agua, el primero en conocer lo que se encontraba detrás de ese manto de dulzura y generosidad..._Y le había gustado._

Desde el momento en que sus bocas se juntaron aquella noche en el lago, supieron que no podrían estar juntos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, el sueño de convertirse en líder del clan de Hinata, solo era comparado con el deseo de venganza de Sasuke. Ambos tenían un destino que cumplir, ambos lucharían por eso que los obligaba a levantarse cada mañana, sin importarles nada, sin importarles _nadie._

Aún así habían decidido seguir viéndose, sabiéndo que las ganas de permanecer juntos no debían alejarlos de sus objetivos. Hinata sabía que Sasuke se marcharía mucho antes que todos los demás. Y Sasuke sabía que sin importar cuantas noches pasara en la guarida de Orochimaru que nunca podría olvidar aquella donde dos adolescentes se reunieron a entrenar bajo la luna llena.

Hinata volvió en si al sentir la mirada de alguien desde lo alto de un árbol. Allí, tan altivo y arrogante como siempre, Sasuke la miraba. Ella sonrió al tiempo que lo observaba alejarse, había venido a desperdirse, no era un adiós, era un hasta pronto.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre fue el más prometedor de su generación, no es tan difícil engañar cuando se tiene con que.

Porque Hinata Hyuuga siempre supo más de Sasuke de lo que la aldea podía aceptar, y esa noche mientras caminaba hasta su casa con la luna iluminándo sus rasgos de porcenala, supo muchas cosas más. Que aquel ninja que encontraron muerto no era Uchiha Sasuke, que pronto volvería a ver al moreno...Y que Uchiha Hinata no sonaba nada mal.

* * *


End file.
